Recuerdos
by Maite541
Summary: Una tarde lluviosa mientras Hermione espera a que Draco llegue, empieza a recordar momentos que ha vivido a su lado. Sin embargo Draco no sabe de lo que esta a punto de enterarse.


"**Recuerdos"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son míos, son de la autora de Harry Potter J.K Rowling, los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Summary: Una tarde lluviosa mientras Hermione espera a que Draco llegue, empieza a recordar momentos que ha vivido a su lado. Sin embargo Draco no sabe de lo que esta a punto de enterarse.

* * *

><p>La lluvia impactaba con la ventana que se encontraba en frente de mí. Sabía que Londres se caracterizaba por ser una ciudad con eterna lluvia pero esta sin embargo era una lluvia fuera de lo normal.<p>

Podía imaginarme a muchas personas corriendo para resguardarse no solo del agua si no del viento que hacía. Sonreí, mis manos se encontraban calientes por el amargo pero a la vez dulce café. Aunque muchos odiarán este clima para mí este día era perfecto. Bueno, solo faltaba alguien para que fuera perfecto. Mis ojos volaron a mi muñeca izquierda. Las siete marcaba mi reloj.

- Falta media hora para que llegue – suspire con pesar.

Realmente era tedioso tener que esperar que aquel dueño de unos ojos grises inigualables apareciera por la puerta. Mi único consuelo era saber que a las siete y media en punto la puerta se abriría. La puntualidad era algo que caracterizaba a Draco.

Recordé la vez en que tuvimos que hacer una investigación de historia de la magia. En eso tiempo todavía nos odiábamos y él me llamaba _sangre sucia._

Mi cuerpo tembló al recordar esas palabras.

En aquella ocasión Draco me esperaba en la biblioteca y aunque había salido a buen tiempo me había retrasado al encontrarme a Ginny y quedarme a platicar con ella un rato.

- ¡Maldita sea Granger! ¿Me puedes decir si el reloj que tienes no sirve o te has quedado ciega? – exclamó Draco en cuanto me vio.

Su mirada estaba llena de enojo y sin darme la oportunidad de responder siguió quejándose mientras yo agarraba varios libros de una estantería.

- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

- Malfoy si quisiera saberlo ya te hubiera preguntado, además no vine a escuchar tus lloriqueos sino a trabajar – respondí a la vez que me sentaba y abría un libro.

Draco me miro seriamente para después pasarse una mano por su rubio cabello. Levante mi cabeza y sostuve su mirada.

- ¿Admirando mi belleza? – Pregunté con una sonrisa – Ponte a trabajar – añadí cambiando totalmente mi expresión.

Años después Draco me confesó que desde aquel día se había enamorado de mí, pues nunca me había visto sonreírle. Si hubiera sabido en ese entonces que acabaría amándolo, lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho.

Había pasado muchos momentos con él durante el colegio, recordaba uno muy en especial.

Éramos premios anuales por lo que vivíamos juntos. Ese día estaba llorando en la sala común mientras veía arder el fuego de la fogata. Las risas y los susurros se escuchaban en mi cabeza como si aún estuviera en aquel terrible momento. Había tomado el desayuno con Harry, Ron y Ginny pero por querer llegar temprano a mi clase de Runas Antiguas había salido antes. Al salir del comedor vi unas letras rojas que formaban unas palabras en la pared, se podía leer "El olor de tu sangre sucia se puede percibir desde lejos, lárgate Granger" En los últimos años toda esa ideología de sangre pura y sangre sucia de había vuelto mil veces peor. La mano de Blaise Zabini me apuntaba a la vez que su cara mostraba repugnancia. Las risas de muchos slytherins inundaron el pasillo mientras algunos alumnos de otras casas susurraban. Mis ojos se empezaron a nublar por mis lágrimas y lo único que fui capaz de hacer en ese momento fue huir. Y ese era el porque de mi estado.

Me limpiaba con el dorso de las manos las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas mientras sollozaba. Unos pasos se escucharon atrás del sillón donde estaba recostada.

- ¡Oh Crookshanks, lo siento olvide alimentarte! – dije mientras me paraba.

Pero al dar la vuelta mi cuerpo se paralizo, no era Crookshanks…

- Mal…foy – susurre a la vez que me secaba rápidamente mis lágrimas.

- Granger ¿te encuentras bien?

- Déjame en paz – respondí sin percatarme de su súbito respeto.

- Pero…

- ¡Ah ya entendí! Lo que quieres es burlarte, pues bien ríete. Sí, la gran Hermione Granger, la ratón de biblioteca, la sangre su..ci..a – dije esto último estallando en llanto otra vez – esta llorando. ¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿No mandaste a Zabini a hacerme eso para verme así?

Y sin decir nada Draco salió de la sala dando un portazo.

Minutos más tarde Draco regreso, sin embargo yo aún seguía enojada por lo que me había hecho o creía que me había hecho.

Al escuchar que había regresado, salí de mi cuarto dispuesta a hacerle pagar mi sufrimiento.

- ¿Qué? De seguro ya vienes de reírte y celebrar las tonterías de tus amigos, ¿o me equivoco?

- Granger… - dijo Draco acercándose a mí.

- Déjame decirte maldito hurón que me las vas a pagar. ¡Te vas a arrastrar como la serpiente que eres! – le grité en su cara, teniendo que alzar un poco mi cabeza para esto pues él estaba en frente de mí.

- ¿Crees que tu sangre es pura? Si tú eres el ser humano más vil que cono…

Rápidamente Draco puso una mano en mi nuca y otra en mi mejilla y atrajo mi boca hacia la suya, callando mis labios con los suyos. Me encontraba perpleja mientras sentía como su lengua se introducía en mi boca y la exploraba, poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos y pronto me vi respondiendo a la furia pero a la vez el amor de su beso. Mi mente se nublo y olvide completamente de lo que estaba hablando pero súbitamente él se separo solo dejando su frente apoyada con la mía. Mis ojos no querían abrirse temiendo que al momento de que lo hicieran despertara de un sueño, pero sus manos en mis mejillas me hicieron ver que no estaba soñando. Separo nuestras cabezas y su voz hizo que lo mirara.

- Granger yo no le di órdenes a Zabini de que hiciera eso y sería un buen detalle que lo visitaras en la enfermería.

Sus palabras hicieron que me diera cuenta de que Draco tenía una pequeña herida en el rostro, sus mangas estaban a la altura de los codos y el nudo de su corbata esta casi deshecho, y sin decir algo más se fue a su habitación.

Al otro día el rumor de que Draco había golpeado de la nada a Zabini y que este último se encontraba en la enfermería estaba en boca de todos. Pero todos se preguntaban. ¿Por qué?

Mi recuerdo favorito con Draco había sido hace unos meses.

Nos encontrábamos cenando en un restaurante del callejón Diagon. Draco se veía nervioso y el ambiente se sentía un poco tenso. Para disimular mi incomodidad estaba mirando a pequeños niños que eran atraídos por la tienda en frente del restaurante. Todos corrían a ver las nuevas escobas para después regresar con sus padres y terminar jalándolos hacia la tienda.

- Vaya clima que hace ¿eh? – dijo Draco tratando de iniciar una conversación, mientras captaba mi atención.

Mire por la ventana de nuevo pero esta vez hacia las nubes.

- Esta normal – respondí con desinterés.

Un mesero llegó e hizo aparecer una botella de vino, saco su varita de una de las bolsas de su mandil y con ella sirvió el vino en nuestras copas. Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al ver el espectáculo que se encontraba delante de mí. Aquel liquido guinda que salía de la botella subía y bajaba haciendo espirales antes de llegar a la copa y llenarla. Una vez que el mesero se retiro lo tenso del ambiente regreso.

- ¿Hemos venido aquí a que me preguntes del clima? – cuestione meneando un poco mi copa, viendo como el vino casi salía por los bordes.

- No, más bien necesito tu ayuda con unos papeles.

Alcé una ceja. Draco y yo éramos novios desde dos años atrás, ¿por qué invitarme a cenar por un asunto de "papeles"?

- ¿Qué clase de papeles?

- Han llegado hoy al Ministerio de Magia y nadie ha podido ver su contenido. Tienen un tipo de hechizo especial.

- Déjame ver – dije extendiendo mi mano.

Draco me entrego un pergamino, al verlo recordé el mapa del merodeador.

- ¿Has intentado Aparecium?

- Ya, pero si quieres comprobarlo no hay problema.

Saque mi varita de mi bolso y apunté el pergamino.

- ¡Aparecium!

Una tinta café empezó a aparecer lentamente.

- ¡Ja! Parece que has olvidado usar ese hechizo – dije con una sonrisa de victoria en mi rostro.

Sin embargo Draco no me respondió, ni lo hubiera escuchado de haberlo hecho. Pues cuando pude ser capaz de leer lo que decía el pergamino me quede estática.

"_Hermione Jean Granger ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Alcé mi rostro y me quede viendo a Draco, su cara demostraba mucho más nerviosismo que antes. El silencio se hizo y pronto fui incapaz de escuchar el murmullo de los demás comensales, ni el ruido de los cubiertos.

- ¡Por Merlín Hermione di algo! – estallo Draco mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Mi boca se abrió y casi inaudible pronuncio:

- Sí…SI… ¡SI! – grité al final.

Todo el nerviosismo de la cara de Draco fue reemplazado por su hermosa sonrisa.

Un trueno hizo que regresara a la realidad. Mire mi reloj y en el se leía las siete veintiocho. ¡Vaya si que había pasado el tiempo volando! Una sensación de haber olvidado algo al pensar en tiempo, vino a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron y corrí al baño.

- Positivo – dije sorprendida al ver la prueba de embarazo.

Escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

- Hermione, ya llegué.

Sonreí, Draco se volverá loco cuando se enteré.

- ¿Draco? – pregunte con inocencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**Bueno pues ya tenía tiempo que no subía un one-shot y con todo esto de la última película de Harry Potter me anime a escribir uno de mis personajes favoritos. Como siempre pido reviews y gracias por leerlo. **


End file.
